Gandalf
Gandalf, also referred to as Gandalf the Grey and later Gandalf the White, or named Mithrandir by the Elves, is a minifigure based on one of the main characters in The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, an Istari who helped free Middle-earth from the Dark Lord Sauron. He was first introduced in May 2012, featured in one set, then again released for The Hobbit theme, in 2012 as well, featured in three sets. He made an appearance in two 2013 The Lord of the Rings sets as Gandalf the Grey without a hat and cape, and as Gandalf the White, in a completely new design. He has a microfigure version in 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Gandalf also makes a small appearance as a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie, voiced by Todd Hansen. He is also one of the three main characters of LEGO Dimensions. Description Gandalf has four physical variants, and two video game ones. The first physical one is Gandalf the Grey, the second one again is Gandalf the Grey, but without a hat and cape, the third one is Gandalf the White, and the fourth one is a Gandalf the Grey microfigure. In the video game there are two variants of Gandalf, one depicting him as Gandalf the Grey, the other one as Gandalf the White, after his resurrection. ;Gandalf the Grey The Gandalf the Grey minifigure appears in five sets. He has plain grey legs, and a grey torso piece. The torso has printing present on the front and the back, depicting a brown belt with a silver clasp, and black printing for outlining the folds and features in his robe, as well as a strap going over his left shoulder. His hands are light nougat, as is his headpiece. The headpiece features black eyes with white pupils, grey eyebrows, a smiling black mouth, and a dark skin colour for the outlining of facial features. Between the head and the torso is a light grey beard of a mould exclusive to him, and a dark grey cape. Gandalf also comes with other accessories - a dark grey wizard hat, and a brown staff in all of his appearances, and in 79010 The Goblin King Battle, he has a sword, which represents Glamdring, in addition to his other accessories. In 79005 The Wizard Battle, he is the same as his regular grey variant, except for not having a hat, and besides that, a hairpiece, which is the same as Professor Dumbledore's. He does not have a cape either. ;Gandalf the White The Gandalf the White minifigure appears in 79007 Battle at the Black Gate. He has a white beard/hairpiece, which is also used for Saruman, and a white cape. He has grey eyebrows, similar to the ones in his grey variant, black eyes with white pupils, and a light nougat face, his mouth being covered by his beard. He has a white torso with a brown belt, white arms, light nougat hands, and entirely white legs. He also has a white staff. Microfigure A Gandalf the Grey microfigure is included in the game 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. As a microfigure, he is dark grey, with face and beard printing on the front of the head area, and a continuation of the beard and a brown belt on the body. On top sits a hat which is made of two dark grey pieces. In The Video Game .]] Gandalf appears in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game, with two variants. One is based on Gandalf the Grey, with a grey hat, a grey cape and grey robes, while the other is based upon Gandalf the White, featuring white clothing and white hair. Both variants are armed with a staff which can use magic, and a sword. Gandalf the Grey's staff is brown with a gem on top, and Gandalf the White's is entirely white. Background Gandalf the Grey (later Gandalf the White), also known by other names such as Tharkûn (to the Dwarves), Olórin (in the West), Mithrandir (to the Elves and Gondorians), and Incánus (in the South), was a Maia (minor god/angel). He was one of the five Maiar sent by the Valar to help aid the people of Middle-earth in the fight against evil. These five Maiar were known as the Istari (Quenya: "Wise Ones"), or more commonly, wizards. The other four Istari were Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, Pallando the Blue, and Alatar the Blue. Gandalf had a particular fondness of Hobbits, adopting some of their ways of life, such as smoking pipe-weed. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, and a company of thirteen Dwarves set out to go on a journey to the Lonely Mountain, to defeat the dragon Smaug and reclaim the dwarven horde treasure and their home. During the mission, Gandalf declared possession of the sword, Glamdring, the company had found in a cave, after a mishap with trolls. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug After assisting the Dwarves to the entrance of Mirkwood, Gandalf heard Galadriel ordering him to go "search the tombs in the mountains." the reason being "if our Enemy has returned, we MUST know!" Along with Radagast the Brown, Gandalf discovered that the Witch-King of Angmar's tomb was empty. The Witch-King would be known only as "A servant of Evil. One of a Number. One of Nine." Gandalf afterwards searched Dol Guldur. After escaping Azog the Defiler, he accidentally ran right into a Dark Cloud. After the Cloud destroy his protective field, a fiery Figure appeared in the middle, throwing him against the wall and melting his staff. The Figure suddenly turned black, and then exploded into an Eye. "SAURON!" groaned Gandalf. The Fellowship of the Ring Gandalf arrived for Bilbo's eleventy-first (111th) birthday party in Hobbiton. After Bilbo's party he headed out for Minas Tirith, to read an account of Isildur. Several years later, when Gandalf came back to Hobbiton to see Frodo, and found out the ring Frodo currently had in his possession had elvish markings on it, as did the Rings of Power. He later went to Isengard to speak with his friend, Saruman the White. Saruman betrayed Gandalf, telling him they should join forces with Sauron. Upon disagreeing with Gandalf, Saruman engaged in a duel with him, followed by Gandalf's defeat. Afterwards, Saruman took Gandalf to the top of the tower of Orthanc, and they continued their battle. Gandalf escaped Orthanc on the Lord of all Eagles, named Gwaihir, and with him he flew to Rivendell. There in Rivendell, the fate of the Ring was decided in the Council of Elrond, and the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. Gandalf then lead the Fellowship to the Pass of Caradhras, and after Saruman turned the weather against them, Gandalf lead them to Moria, as Gimli suggested, where he fell protecting the Fellowship from a Balrog (Durin's Bane as the Dwarves called it), that had been sleeping deep into the mines. Gandalf then fought the Balrog, and after a long battle, impaled him with Glamdring, his sword, defeating the Balrog and then having sustained such brutal injuries, passed away. The Two Towers Gandalf, as Gandalf the White, had returned to complete his task. In Fangorn Forest, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli found Gandalf as the White Wizard. They traveled to Edoras, to "awaken" King Théoden who had been poisoned by Saruman. When Gandalf turned Théoden back to his old form, Théoden threw Gríma Wormtongue out of Edoras. Gandalf left Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and went to bring back Éomer and a pack of Rohirrim back to help Rohan. They came to Helm's Deep on "first light on the fifth day". And only with the help of Gandalf, Éomer, and the Riders of Rohan, Rohan won the Battle of Helm's Deep. The Return of the King Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and a group of Rohirrim rode from Helm's Deep to Isengard, to deal with Saruman. They found Merry and Pippin at the entrance of Isengard. Then they went to the center of Isengard, the tower of Orthanc. They found Treebeard there, who told them they had Saruman imprisoned in his tower. Then Pippin saw a shiny light in the water, which turned out to be the Palantír. Gandalf then quickly took the Palantír from Pippin. At night, after they went to Edoras, Pippin secretly looked into the Palantír and saw the White Tree of Gondor, in Minas Tirith, burning. Sauron's plan was revealed. Gandalf and Pippin rode to the White City to see Denethor, Lord and Steward of Gondor, father of Boromir and Faramir. Denethor told Gandalf that he will not give away his position and won't let Aragorn be king of Gondor. Gandalf reminded Denethor that the authority to deny the return of the king has not been given to Denethor. During the Siege of Gondor, Gandalf took command, and helped the soldiers of Gondor against the Forces of Mordor. Pippin came running, telling him that Denethor is trying to burn his son, Faramir, alive in a pyre. Gandalf managed to get Faramir out, but couldn't stop Denethor from burning himself. Gandalf later fought at Battle of the Black Gate. After the Ring was destroyed, with the help of the Great Eagles, he brought Frodo and Sam to Minas Tirith. He crowned Aragorn as King of Gondor. He left Middle-earth on the last ship set to sail to the Undying Lands with Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Bilbo and Frodo. ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, Gandalf is among the Master Builders that meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Vitruvius often got Gandalf and Professor Dumbledore confused. He is later captured by a Super Secret Police force led by Bad Cop and imprisoned in Lord Business' Think Tank. Later, he is freed after Emmet's sacrifice and helps other Master Builders to stop Lord Business and the Micro Managers. Following the Kragle's destruction, Gandalf and Professor Dumbledore were tossing the Deep Sea Diver in the air during the victory celebration. LEGO Dimensions When Robin, Frodo, and Metalbeard are each pulled into the vortexes, each unknowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Gandalf, alongside Batman and Wyldstyle, all jump in after them. The three get pulled into the same vortex and appear on Vorton, where the vortex generator they came out of explodes, prompting them to rebuild it. Aided by X-PO, the three use the generator to travel through the multiverse to search for the five missing keystones that power the generator and the Foundation Elements, hoping to find their missing friends and stop Lord Vortech's plan from succeeding. Along their journey, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds they visit, such as Homer Simpson, The Doctor, Doc Brown, Dorothy Gale among others while fighting numerous villains, like the Wicked Witch of the West, Master Chen, The Riddler and Lord Vortech himself. However, Vortech eventually finds out that X-PO is helping them. The heroes travel to Foundation Prime to find their friends and fight Vortech, but it turns out it was a diversion that allows the villains to ambush X-PO and retrieve the Foundation Elements that the trio had previously collected, allowing Vortech to unlock the foundation of the multiverse: a green Lego building plate. This imbues Vortech with near-unlimited power, and he merges Frodo, Metalbeard, Robin and a piece of himself into a giant robot mutant known simply as the Tri, sending it to wreak havoc on the trio's worlds. After freeing their friends from inside the Tri, they destroy the Vortech piece, causing the Tri to implode. After the Tri's defeat, Batman realizes that they are going to need all the help they can get to defeat Vortech. The trio recruits The Doctor, Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the space ship Defender, Doc Brown and Marty McFly and even GLaDOS to defeat him. While the Doctor, GLaDOS, and X-PO work on a plan to seal Vortech in a rift loop, the heroes head to Foundation Prime, fighting Vortech along the way. With their allies' help, they are able to destroy the Lego plate, which causes Foundation Prime's palace to collapse and infuriates Vortech. He grows to an enormous size and attacks the trio, but the Doctor is able to manipulate the portal technology and sucks all of them into a rift loop. Using a special device he, GLaDOS, and X-PO designed, the heroes are able to seal Vortech in an endless rift prison for all eternity, saving the dimensions. Descriptions from LEGO.com Notes * In 79010 The Goblin King Battle and LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game, Gandalf's sword, Glamdring, is portrayed as a standard longsword, however in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game, Glamdring has a unique mold to distinguish it from other similar blades. * In 9469 Gandalf Arrives, Gandalf has many different LEGO pieces in the back of his cart, including a letter and a carrot. There are also three fireworks: a yellow stick with a white piece on top, a light grey stick with two green pieces on it, and a red Ninjago viper piece which represents the dragon firecracker Merry and Pippin let off in The Fellowship of the Ring film. * His beard piece was exclusive to him, but will be reused for the Wizard (Minifigures). * Saruman's hair/beard is shared with Gandalf the White's, though minus the grey paint applications that Saruman had. * His wizard hat is the first one to come in dark grey. * In 79005 The Wizard Battle, Gandalf has the same hairpiece as Sensei Keiken, Professor Dumbledore and Argus Filch in light Medium Stone Grey. *His double sided face was reused for Hank Pym. *Gandalf's LEGO Dimensions voice actor Tom Kane reprised his role from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring video game. He also voiced Commissioner Gordon in LEGO DC Super-Villains, Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls, and Admiral Ackbar in the Star Wars franchise. * In the films, Gandalf was played Sir Ian McKellan who also voiced The Great Intelligence in the Doctor Who Christmas special "The Snowmen". Appearances * 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * 9469 Gandalf Arrives * 10237 The Tower of Orthanc * 30213 Gandalf at Dol Guldur * 71170 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: PS3 * 71171 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: PS4 * 71172 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Xbox One * 71173 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Xbox 360 * 71174 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Wii U * 79003 An Unexpected Gathering * 79005 The Wizard Battle * 79007 The Black Gate * 79010 The Goblin King Battle * 79014 Dol Guldur Battle Video Game Appearances * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game * The LEGO Movie Video Game http://www.flickr.com/photos/hothbricks/11269979213/ * LEGO Dimensions Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Gallery of Variants |img3=Gandalf the Grey.jpg |txt3=Gandalf the Grey |img4=Gandalf the White.jpg |txt4=Gandalf the White |img5=GandalfMicrofigure.png |txt5=Microfigure }} Gallery of Video Game Variants Gallery Gnadlaf.png|Gandalf's LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game appearance 185px-Gandalfthegrey.png|A CGI of Gandalf Ts.20120926T135148.gandalf.png|Another CGI of Gandalf Gandalf.png|A third CGI of Gandalf GANDALF_THE_GREY_2.png GANDALF_THE_WHITE.png Gandalf_Head_2.jpg|Normal Gandalf_Head_1.jpg|Second face Gandalf the white back.jpg|Gandalf the White's back printing and alternate facial expression Gandalf the White 1.png|Gandalf the White with his staff GandalfAtTheMistyMountains.jpg|Gandalf at the pass of Caradhras Saruman&Gandalf.png|Gandalf with Saruman GandalfTheWhiteVG.jpg|Gandalf the White Gandalf-The-White-at-the-Battle-of-Helm's-Deep.jpg|Gandalf the White at the Battle of Helm's Deep GandalfWhite2.PNG|Another photo of Gandalf the White GandalfPilot.PNG|Gandalf the White piloting one of the Great Eagles Gandalf White.png|Gandalf the White in front of the Black Gate mithrandir_mordor.jpg legogandalf.jpg|Sir Ian McKellen with his LEGO counterpart Sir Ian McKellen advertising LotR.jpg|Sir Ian McKellen advertising LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Gandalfthegrey_nxg.png|Gandalf the Grey Token Gandalfthewhite_nxg.png|Gandalf the White Token GANDALF.jpg|Gandalf the Grey on a painting in the tower of Orthanc GandalfLEGOMovie.png|Gandalf as seen in The LEGO Movie. GandalfandDumbledore.png|Gandalf with Dumbledore in The LEGO Movie. Gandalf2.jpg LEGO Gandalf Description.jpg Teaser2.jpg LEGODimensionsimage5.jpg|Gandalf alongside Batman and Wyldstyle in LEGO Dimensions Screen1Dimensions.png Screen12.jpg Lego-gandalf-the-grey-with-hat-and-cape-minifigure-30.jpg Master Builder Gandalf.png|In The LEGO Movie Videogame GandalfDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions Videos Character Spotlight Gandalf LEGO Dimensions|Gandalf's character spotlight Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey minifigures Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The Hobbit minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures